Metamorfosis
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Todos conocemos las multiples formas de como un humano puede convertirse en vampiro. Pero, ¿Qué se siente? ¿Cómo se pasa realmente? Historia narrada en pimera persona.


**Autora: **Pido perdón por el retraso con mis fics, actualmente no puedo subir más que one-shots. Espero que este os guste, se me ocurrió escribiendo el perfil.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Kishimoto. Yo no sabría que hacer con tantos personajes.

**Argumento: **Como solo voy a escribir un momento cirsunstancial, explico lo que pasa antes para aclarar un poco la historia. Hinata es secuestrada en una fiesta y llevada lejos de su casa. La dejan sola, donde piensa en su vida. Y cuando llega la noche, tiene una vista que cambiará su vida... ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

><p>Era una noche de luna llena. No se veían las estrellas. Y había grandes nubes que cubrían momentáneanmente el cielo.<p>

Una gran nube gris oscuro se acerca a la luna, enguñendola poco a poco. La habitación donde estoy se oscurece a medida que la nuce avanza. Estoy sola, pero no tengo miedo, ya no. La nube pasa de largo, y ya no estoy sola.

Una fría mano recorre mi brazo derecho, que reposa tranquilamente sobre mi cuerpo ladeado. Me acaricia la mano con cuidado, poco a poco va subiendo hasta que llega a mi hombro. Ya está encima mio y aspira el aroma de mi pelo. Parece que le gusta la lavanda ya que sus labios se han curvado en una sonrisa. Me tumba boca arriba y su mano izquierda hace el mismo recorrido que la derecha, pero esta vez no se detiene en mi hombro; su recorrido sigue hasta mi cuello, que es acariciado con suma delicadeza, como si fuera de cristal y pudiera romperme con una simple corriente de aire.

Le miro a los ojos. Ojos rojos como la sangre que tienen un brillo especial, como los de un cazador a punto de asestarle el golpe final a su presa. Se levanta, lo justo para verme mejor; sus rodillas están apretando mis piernas, de tal modo que no puedo moverlas; sus manos sujetan las mias que están la a altura de mi cabeza. Otra nube engulle a la luna, dejando la habitación oscura y yo solo puedo ver sus ojos.

Se lo que va a pasar, y es irónico que piense en si me dolerá o no. He sufrido heridas de todo tipo en muchas batallas y sé lo que es sentir la sangre salir de mi cuerpo a grandes chorros. Pero no sé que tipo de dolor sentiré dentro de poco; una parte de mi tiene curiosidad, otra quiere gritar y huir. Se que no tengo escapatoria y que a la mínima señal de movimiento por mi parte, él se lanzará sobre mi cuello y me herirá de una forma muy dolorosa; por el contrario, si solo espero será delicado. O eso me susurra al oído, pero no sé muy bien si creerle o no.

La nuce pasa de largo y los veo. Unos colmillos blancos y afilados que sobresalen de su boca, curvada en una sonrisa. No se que me lleva a hacerlo, pero me deshago de la presión que sufren mis manos y las subo hasta su boca, y acaricio los colmillos, los mismos que prontó penetrarán en mi cuello y acabarán con mi vida.

Él se acerca a mí y sin pensarselo dos veces me besa. Y yo le correspondo. No es un beso dulce y cariñoso de despedida, es un beso brusco cargado de lujuria y deseo y yo le correspondo de la misma manera. Cuando nos separamos, se que ha llegado el momento.

Ladea mi cara hacia la ventana, puedo ver la pálida luna llena, como mis ojos. Él tiene su mano en mi barbilla, impidiendome mover el cuello.

Mientras miro la luna lo noto. Dos pinchazos simultáneos en mi cuello. Siento como la sangre se dispara hacia ese lugar saliendo por los orificios y dolor. Siento un intenso dolor. El corazón me late más rápido de lo normal, oigo los latidos de mi corazón tan fuertes que temo que en cualquier momento salga de mi pecho. Intento mover la cabeza para mitigar el dolor, pero su mano sigue en el mismo sitio, impidiéndome movimiento alguno. Mis piernas se mueven por toda la cama y algunos pétalos que la decoraban, caen al suelo.

No lo soporto más. Quiero que cese de una vez este dolor, pero no para. En un intento desesperado por pararle le agarro del pelo e intento tirar, pero solo consigo que sus colmillos se hundan más en mi cuello. Ríos de sangre corren por mi cuello, llegando hasta mi vestido y ensuciándolo. No dejo de patalear en ningún momento, me raspo con los tallos de las rosas, pero no ceso el pataleo y él, cansado de mí, hunde sus uñas afiladas en mi muslo. Me paralizo por completo y gimo. Gimo y lloro de dolor. Mis lágrimas se mezclan con la sangre de mi cuello, pero él sigue alimentandose, con más fuerza aún si es posible y se tumba por completo encima mio.

Miro la luna, tan blanca, tan pura y la comparo conmigo, sucia y a punto de marchitarme por completo, como las rosas que hay por la cama.

Me concentro en la luna, en su belleza y la luz que enama a pesar de estar a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Y funciona, ya no siento más dolor, no siento nada. Él se sienta encima mio y sujeta la mano que tenía en su pelo, la mira con detenimiento. Intento mover la cabeza para verle mejor, pero un intenso dolor en el cuello me lo impide. Al rededor de los pequeños agujeros la sangre empieza a resecarse, pero aún hay algunas gotas que salen, ensuciando las sábanas blancas. Siento dos nuevos pinchazos, esta vez en la muñeca y abro la boca para chillar de dolor, pero no sale ningún sonido. Él agarra con fuerza mi muñeca y yo desearía poder moverme, pero mi cuerpo no responde.

Cuando se cansa de mi muñeca me levanta hasta que me quedo sentada, pero no puedo levantar la cabeza, y vuelve a mi cuello, esta vez con una fuerza desgarradora. Ya casi no me queda sangre dentro del cuerpo, mis latidos son cada vez más débiles y siento como las furzas me abandonan poco a poco. Lentamente cierro los ojos y espero a que la oscuridad me trague para simpre. Pero hay algo distinto esta vez. Cuando las últimas gotas están llegando a mi cuello él hunde sus colmillos hasta el final y siento como un liquido entra en mi cuello, mezclándose con mi sangre. Pasan unos minutos y él mismo se abre su muñeca y me olbliga a beber de su sangre. Finalmente me suelta, y yo caigo como una muñeca en la cama.

Estoy cansada y los párpados se me cierran, pero de pronto siento como mi corazón vuelve a latir con una fuerza sobrehumana que hace que la poca sangre que tenía circule por todo mi cuerpo. Me retuerzo de dolor.

Pasan las horas y las convulsiones han cesado por fin, todo está oscuro. Pero poco a poco siento como algo dentro de mi crece, devolviéndome al mundo, pero no soy la misma de antes. Me siento renacer, menos humana, más poderosa. Y con un ardor insoportable en la garganta. Un ardor que cesará cuando encuentre a mi presa. Un ardor que cesará cuando vea su mirada de terror al acercarme. Un ardor que cesará una vez que aplaque mi sed...¡De Sangre!

* * *

><p>La verdad, es que me encantan los vampiros y veo a Hinata como la perfecta vampiresa. ¿Os imaginais a Sasuke como vampiro? Hacen una buena pareja estos personajes.<p>

Me haríais muy muy pero que muy feliz con reviews!

**Mitsuki Sakurai.**


End file.
